The Kuja Tribe Tales: One Piece Fanfiction
by PokeZoro663
Summary: This is a lemon story with a plot line. It contains swearing, sexual references and sexual scenes. In a nutshell it's my fantasies about Luffy's experience on the island of women, Amazon Lily and how the story should have gone. The plot line is driven by sex scenes and sexual themes. Don't like this stuff, don't read. If your like me and get your kicks from lemons and sex read on


**Hi guys, my first fanfiction! If the summary didn't make it clear enough, this is a LEMON (A lemon with a plotline, even), it contains adult themes and is not appropriate from minors. If your expecting a story with no explicit details in it at all, this isn't the story of you. Its VERY explicit, and it will just get more so as the story progresses. Based on the Amazon Lily arc, but written as I would fantasize it to progress. And my fantasies can get pretty messed up ;). Please Rate and Review, I do not own any part of One Piece, not charters nor concept. Please read and enjoy!**

The Kuja Tribe Tales: Chapter 1 - The Pleasure of Discovery  
Pairing: Luffy x Margaret  
_

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"  
"Then, can you take out those 'family jewels' and show them to me!?"  
"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T TAKE THEM OFF!"

Luffy pushed Margaret away as she tried to run at him, knife in hand ready to 'examine his family jewels'. He had only just arrived on this new island, but already things weren't looking good for him. He had been chased out of the main village by half-naked women, who were currently trying to hunt him down and rescue their friend whom he had borrowed (or abducted may be a better word for it). He only wanted the Vivre card belonging to old pops so he could meet up with the rest of his crew back on the Archipelago, but now he had this young blonde woman who only really seemed interested in examining his lower abdomen to deal with.

Margaret pounced again, trying to grab on to Luffy's shorts to yank them down to have a look. Luffy extended his arm to a nearby tree branch, narrowly missing the tips of her fingers as he flew out of her path.

"Men really are stingy" She pouted as he dropped back to the ground.  
"You were going to take them, weren't you! Put that knife away!" Luffy shouted at her again.  
"Hmph, well, if you just let me look at them…" Margaret reasoned back, replacing her knife into its holder once more, seeming completely unfazed by having Luffy shouting at her. "What kind of companions were you talking about?"

"I'm a pirate" Luffy said, apparently completely forgetting about the events a few seconds previous and back to his normal happy self. Talking about pirates always did this to him. "You know what a pirate is right?

Margaret let out a distinguished sniff of disapproval. "Of course I do, everyone on this island is a pirate."  
"Really? So this is like a pirate crew made only of women?" Luffy was surprised, but failed to react in the way that most men were expected to at hearing this news. He was like Sanji, but at the opposite extreme.

"Only the strongest women on this island are able to call themselves pirates, they are with the Snake Princess on her ship out at sea at the moment. The Snake Princess is the strongest of us all; she is beautiful, bra…" Luffy had zoned out, too busy thinking about how he was going to get back to meet his crew.  
"So this Snake lady has a boat right?" He asked suddenly, interrupting Margaret during her romanticized description of the Princess. She gave Luffy a glare that could cut steel.

"How** dare** you disrespect the Princess, she's a Princess! Not just some **lady**! You men are really ignorant. Of course she has a ship, she's a pirate! What kind of pirate doesn't have a ship!?" She looked over Luffy once more. "Do most men pirates have ships, or are you just different?"  
Luffy ignored the question and sat down on the ground, crossing his feet.

"So she does have a ship then? Can I borrow it?" He asked innocently. Margaret rolled her eyes, realizing that scolding this man would be of no use what-so-ever.  
"She's at sea at the moment, and even if she was here men are forbidden on this island so she would most likely kill you on sight." She crossed her arms and looked down at Luffy, who was still sitting and looking up at her. "She has the only ship on the island so there is no escape except with her." Luffy's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT!? You mean that Snake lady has the only ship on this island and she's not here!?"  
"Yes, that is what I mean. Now take me back to the village before I.."  
"Right! I'm going to go build a ship then!" Luffy had interrupted her again and before she knew it he was off running towards the ocean.

"It's done!" Luffy said triumphantly a few hours later as he stood upon what most would call a pile of floating logs. It didn't even classify as a raft, let alone a ship. "Time to set off!"

"That's a piece of shit!" Margaret shouted at him, her voice doing nothing to dent the boy's confidence. That second however the vines, which weren't even holding the logs together properly in the first place, snapped and slipped off the logs and the raft fell apart underneath Luffy's feet, letting him fall straight into the ocean of the Calm Belt. Luffy shouted as he fell but moments later he was underwater, sinking like a stone.

Margaret watched as he fell, and for the first time it crossed her mind as to think why she was still standing here watching him when she could be escaping. Was she really a prisoner here? If he was trying to kidnap her he was doing a very bad job at it.

_'Well'_, she thought _'Now's my chance to get out of here'_. She turned her back on the ocean and stared back up at the mountain cliff in the distance, on the top of which rested Kuja Village. The other warriors would be worried sick about her, and they probably had a search party out looking for her. She wanted to go back and see them, but when she tried to take a step forward, she found herself stopping. It's not she didn't want to go back, it was just… She couldn't leave. She didn't WANT to leave. She had begun to grow attached to this man, she realized.

Turing her head back she noticed Luffy was still yet to re-surface. Her heart jumped. Had one of the logs hit him on the head and knocked him unconscious? She sprinted forward and dove into the water to rescue the man.

Luffy's world faded back into existence. He was lying on his back, he could feel the soft grass pressing against the bare skin of his back and legs. _Wait, bare back and legs? _He struggled to remember what had happened. He was fighting the big bear-warlord, landed on an island filled with nothing but women and he was trying too… Suddenly it all came back in a flash. So fast that the rush of information hurt his head. He was trying to get back to the Archipelago to meet his crew, so he built a raft to try to get back and he had fallen the ocean. It was such a strong raft too… Wait, why was he still laying here!? His crew needed him!

…And why was there this strange feeling in his groin? Groaning, he tried to push himself up but found that there was something holding him down. As he opened his eyes, blinking he became aware of not something, but someone on him. The wide brown eyes of Margaret stared back at him from his crotch, her hands cradling his 'family jewels'.

Luffy shot up and pulled himself away from her, closing his legs and shielding his manhood from the hands belonging to the person who was interested in removing his manliness forever. Margaret's hands jerked back also when she saw Luffy was awake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Get your hands of my balls! You were going to cut them off weren't you!?" Luffy shouted at her, more shocked than angry. Margaret's face turned red but not with embarrassment – with anger.

"You ignorant man! You fell in the water after your piece of crap raft fell apart and I had to pull you out! Your clothes were all wet so I hung them out to dry on that tree over there. You were just lying there and you didn't let me touch them while you were awake so I took the opportunity while you were asleep, that's all." She said it in the most defensive way possible without sounding like what she was doing was anything wrong. Of course, having never seen a man before how could she think it was wrong? "And I wasn't going to cut them off, see, my knife's over there."

She indicated to the tree where Luffy's clothes hung from a higher branch, the knife impaled in the base. Luffy also saw that her own clothes were there as well, the navy-look-alike jacket and her small fur garments. Even her striped one-legged stocking hung there, water still dripping from the ends.

Looking back at her, Luffy saw she was wearing a small bra made of leaves that she had obviously woven herself while he was asleep to protect herself from the cold. It honestly looked like it couldn't keep out anything though, it did little to support her breasts and it barely covered her nipples. Margaret tried to look back between Luffy's legs again to get another peek at his balls, at the same time leaning over so her breasts flopped down and Luffy had an ample view of them. Now, Luffy may be innocent and un-knowing, but he is a man. And a man's body will respond to that kind of stimulus, whether they like it or not.

"Your 'Jewels' don't look much like jewels to me." Margaret said, her blond spiky hair bobbing about as she moved her head back and forth, trying to get a better view of Luffy's manhood. "They're all squishy, and they're attached to you - do they really have any value?"

"No! They're my balls, my manhood." Luffy said, "They are what make me a man."  
"Make you… a man?" Margaret asked, confused. "And I thought you said they were jewels, not balls?" Luffy ignored her.  
"Can I have my clothes back now?" Luffy asked. Margaret responded by jumping forward, grabbing on to Luffy's leg and holding him in place.  
"Not until you explain to me the difference between your ball's and your jewels, and what is that strange mushroom thing that sits on top of your balls? It's grown since we washed you back in the village"

She looked Luffy in the eyes, and he knew there was no escape here. As much as he needed to get back to his friends, Margaret was going to let him leave until she got the information she wanted. Besides, Luffy was getting this strange sensation between his legs, and he could feel the mushroom Margaret had been referring to grow further. He parted his legs and then crossed them, assuming his normal sitting position. Only this time, his 'mushroom' was sticking high up in the air, its bulbous tip up for viewing by all, and his pulsing shaft thick and ready.

Margaret's eyes widened slightly, and she tried to look at Luffy, but was unable to tear her eyes away from the strange, beating thing before her eyes. She settled with just staring at it and talking to Luffy at the same time, instead of trying the two separately. "It's gotten bigger again." She said, moving her head closer to examine it further. "Do all men do that?"  
"As far as I know, yes."

"What is it, and why does it grow?" Luffy thought for a second before answering.  
"Well, I don't know what its proper name is, but Ace taught me about this before he left and he said it was called a dick, or a cock." Again, Luffy thought before answering the second question. "And I'm not sure why it grows, it just does sometimes. But it's usually not quite as big as this." Margaret looked on fascinated.  
"And what about those things below it? Your jewels?"

"They are called balls, but they are also my family jewels. It'll take too long to explain." Margaret didn't really seem to mind.  
"So men have balls and a cock, and that's what makes them manly?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Why are you so surprised, what do women have?" Margaret managed to tear her eyes away from Luffy's cock for just a second to look at Luffy's face. God, why did she find his dick so alluring? She tried forced herself to think straight, women of the Kuja tribe need to be focused and have a level head to be able to handle any situation.

Fuck that, Margaret's head was anything but level at the moment. If her mind was the ocean, it was cyclone season.  
"Women don't have anything down there, not like that. It's just plain." Her eyes were drawn back inevitably to Luffy's dick. It was then that she noticed how hairy it was, thick black curls surrounded the base of the dick and some lighter ones covered the balls. "Although we do have hair down there as well" She remarked.

"Really?" Luffy said. Margaret nodded. Without even being fully aware of it, she moved away from Luffy slightly and stood up, her thin and muscular frame on display for him to see. She reached down and grabbed hold of the thin leaf panties she was wearing and pulled them down, exposing her wet crotch to the open air. She had a few scares hairs lying around, but most seemed to have been shaven off. Luffy's mouth dropped open, and his dick twitched.

"SO COOL!" He said, his eyes formed the trademark sparkle of the series. He looked again, and then continued. "But I thought you said you were like me down there? You look like you have a lot less hair." Margaret looked uncomfortable for a second at the question before she regained a little composure.  
"It is the will of the Snake Princess that we all keep our body in an orderly state, free of unneeded hair such as on our legs and crotches. All of the women on this island remove the hair from that area whenever it needs to be done. I myself was going to remove mine after I got back from my trip of the island, but after I met you I didn't really have time…"

This time Margaret blushed from embarrassment. It was forbidden to even look at men on the island, and here she was talking to one about her grooming habits. She found herself getting hotter and hotter, and Luffy looking at her just made it all the more pleasurable. Her body was burning, and the leaf bra she was wearing was getting uncomfortable.

She reached around behind her and undid the knot which was holding it together. The bra fell from her body, revealing at long last the pink nipples that were normally hidden from sight. She felt like she was doing something forbidden, which on Amazon Lily she was, but it felt so right at the same time she couldn't stop. Like something, some other force was overriding the reaction she had been taught to deal with this situation (which would be to cover yourself and kill the man). A primal, animalistic instinct. But why was it happening now? Margaret was a smart woman, and she already thought she knew the answer. She looked back down at Luffy's cock, its engorged head bobbing slightly as he shifted in his seat. All the things she wanted to do with it…

"Um, Margaret, it looks like your leaking." Margaret snapped out of her daze of lust and pleasure to listen to Luffy. "It seems to be coming from your crotch." Luffy moved forward slightly, peering closer to look for the exact source of the leak. Margaret looked down to see he was right, a trail of transparent liquid was dripping from the area between her legs.

"What is that?" Luffy asked. "And where is it coming from?" Margaret moved one hand so it was just underneath her crotch. She moved it around and she felt a slightly sticky substance between her legs. She followed the trail up until she reached the crack between her thighs. Instinctively, she rubbed in the gap slightly and felt an enormous rush of pleasure and lust flow from her body, along with a decent amount of the transparent liquid. Shifting her hand so she had two fingers lining the gap horizontally, she continued to rub, moving her hand back and forward, grinding her hips slightly as she did.

She let out a high pitched squeak of pleasure, and her knees became weak, completely oblivious to everything around her. She had done this a few times before, in private. Occasionally she felt a strange tingle down there when she was in the village, and didn't know what it was from. It often went away, but if she was alone she found herself rubbing down there slightly. That often stopped the feeling after a while, and she never really thought about it. But now, now it was different. It was amazing. It was incredible, like nothing she had ever felt before. With her eyes closed she began to run faster, pushing her fingers slightly harder against her crotch. Faster, faster!

"Margaret, are you ok?" Luffy was looking up at her, worry in his eyes. "You just began rubbing yourself down there, are you feeling alright?" Margaret sighed, removing her hands reluctantly from her private area.

"Yes, man. I am fine." She breathed in deeply. How she just wanted to keep doing that, harder and faster.  
"My names Luffy, what were you just doing? And you never answered my question, what is that down there and what is that liquid?" Margaret took another deep breath.  
"Well, I'm not sure if it's the proper name for it, but I remember some of the women in the village talking about their private places once, and one of the mothers who had been outside of the island said that it was called a 'pussy' or 'cunt'. And these" She lifted her hands to hold her firm breasts, "I remember them calling them 'tits' or 'boobs'." She dropped her hands and let her boobs drop down and jiggle for a few second before she went on. "I don't know exactly what the liquid is, but I've had it before when I get a tingling down there occasionally."

She now looked Luffy directly in the eyes as she said, "But there's usually not quite as much as this". Even Luffy, who was known to be unusually calm and unknowing when it comes to women, shuddered as his dick twitched from that comment. That, mixed with the sight of a horny, beautiful and naked young women was sending his blood racing and his hormones into overdrive like a racecar driver on a caffeine high. If Sanji were here, he most certainly would have been sent to the moon from a nosebleed of explosive proportions. Margaret, for whatever reason chose then to wink seductively at Luffy before continuing with her explanation of the female body.

"As for what I was doing just then, I don't know the name of the practice but it feels really good. I've done it before when my pussy has been wet, but only in private and never in front of someone. Let alone a man like you." Luffy's eyes widened.  
"Does it really feel really good!?" He asked excitedly, practically bouncing up a down on the spot. "It might be like what I do when my dick is big like it is now." This time it was Margaret's turn to widen her eyes.

"You do stuff this I just did?" She was possibly more excited than Luffy, but then her face changed to a look of confusion. "How do you rub it, you have a dick and I have a pussy?" To emphasize her point she reached down again and rubbed once more in the gap between her legs. Then she suddenly jumped in the air, catching Luffy by surprise, her boobs bouncing up and down as she moved; her fingers still glued to her cunt. Her eyes were once again wide with excitement, like she had just thought of a great idea. "Show me!" She said breathlessly. "Show me how you do it!" Luffy nodded and took in a breath.

"Well, I don't really rub it. I grab it like this and stroke it." With that he moved his hand and grabbed hold of his dick, and began to move his foreskin up and down. The pleasure he felt was enormous, enough for him to let out a loud moan. Margaret drew in a sharp breath, and at the same time moved a third finger in to aid in her mission of self-pleasure. She moaned as she did, closing her eyes and rolling her head back onto her left shoulder. Luffy continued to stroke his dick, at a faster and faster pace. He moaned. Margaret attempted to add a fourth finger into her legs, and as she did her middle finger slipped just deep enough to pass the outer folds of her labia.

She eyes went wide as a thunderbolt of pleasure stuck her, paralyzing her legs and causing then to give in, and she came crashing to the floor. No scream was heard as she fell, too immersed in the pleasure to care if she fell off a cliff. Luffy called her name, and hurriedly moved over to her, crawling on all fours, his dick wagging back and forth between his legs like a tail. Margaret looked up from the ground and all she saw was his dick, waving at her like a suggestive little demon.  
_  
Luffy said he liked it when it was stroked, right?_ She thought. _Maybe I could try…_ No further thought was needed, Margaret reached out her hand and grabbed Luffy's dick in her hand, and began to stroke it feverishly. Luffy moved up onto his knees in surprise, his dick pulled out of her grasp momentarily but that didn't seem to faze her. She launched herself forward and reclaimed her grip on Luffy's dick. Luffy threw back his head and groaned in pleasure from the gesture. Margaret moved around a bit so she sat on her knees, legs behind her and resting on her elbows, her face only a short distance from his dick. Being this close, she could see just how big Luffy's dick was. It was easily as thick as her fist and at least 7 inches in length.

She could see the veins popping out of the sides of the shaft, and it seemed to still be growing as she stroked it. She increased her speed, slowly rotating her hand as she did. Luffy shouted in pleasure and grabbed her shoulders, unintentionally pushing her forward so her check pressed against his dick. Margaret felt a liquid smear across her cheek, and pulled back hurriedly to see a similar transparent liquid that she had dripping from her pussy, oozing from Luffy's penis. She continued to jerk off Luffy with her left hand and with her right traced her index finger along the liquid trail on her check. She stopped stroking Luffy's dick for a second and examined the liquid. Luffy looked down.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" He sounded almost annoyed.

"This came out of your dick" She said, holding up her finger to show him what she had found.  
"Yeah, it does that." Luffy, whose animal instincts had taken over pushed Margaret back down near his cock. Margaret didn't resist and in fact, she took it one step further. She placed her index finger in her mouth and sucked the liquid straight off it. She sat there for a few seconds sampling the taste of it, before nodding in approvement. She stared back down at Luffy's dick, still pulsing in her hands. She liked the taste of that liquid. Maybe if she… It felt so naughty, but it was impossible to stop herself. She stuck her face down onto Luffy's dick, taking the large head into her mouth.

Luffy let out his biggest moan yet, thrusting his hips forward into Margaret's face, trying to force more down her through for heightened pleasure. Margaret's gag reflect kicked in as soon as he did, and she coughed, spluttering and removing his dick from her mouth. She took in a breath, and went down again, taking a bit more in this time. She held for a few seconds, the let go. It felt so dirty, so naughty. But she loved it. The way Luffy's dick felt in her mouth, how it filled her. She needed more. She went down on it again, with more vigor than before, shoving another inch down her throat until her reflex forced it out. She continue this process, making Luffy moan and groan loader and louder with pleasure with each inch that went in. Each inch of Luffy's beautiful, thick cock.

Finally she had about three quarters of it in, and she knew she was going to choke herself if she attempted any more. Instead of forcing more and possibly killing herself she moved her head back, her golden hair swaying slightly as she moved, her boobs rocking as they followed her motion. Luffy's eyes were glued to her upper torso, his eyes wide with a lust that he had never felt before. Moving forward once again Margaret mimicked without knowing it the movement of a penis thrusting in and out of a vagina. Her mouth was the vagina, his penis was, well a penis. Luffy's hands reached down and grabbed her head, egging her on. The pleasure he was experiencing was immense. Margaret could feel that strange liquid spilling out of her pussy as she moved.

She wasn't even touching it but just by doing this to Luffy she was getting herself aroused. Suddenly Luffy let out a powerful, lust filled moan and pushed her head further down on his shaft and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. Margaret was taken aback. The fast movements were casing her gag reflex to work and was trying to force the intruder back out, but Luffy was too immersed in the pleasure to care. This is what animalistic instinct did to you, turned you into a mindless fuck beast.

Luffy shouted and with one last thrust shoved his dick as far as he could into Margaret's mouth. Margaret shut her eyes, and even though it hurt and she could easily stop Luffy, she didn't want to. She was enjoying this more than playing with herself, and she wasn't even touching herself down there! Just then she felt something warm hit the back of her throat. Her eyes shot open and she forced herself out of Luffy's grip in surprise, coughing up the new invader. The substance felt and tasted different from the one from before. _Can a man's dick produce two different liquids?_She thought. She felt more of the new substance hit her face, sticky almost creamy. She spat the stuff Luffy had shot down her throat into her hand, and saw that unlike the liquid from before it was white, and thicker.

_Defiantly a different substance._She thought. More stuff hit her face, and just as she closed her eyes out of instinct she felt a splattering of the substance over her eyes, mouth, nose, everywhere. There was so much of it! Some landed on her shoulders, it got in her hair, some even slid its way down onto her breasts. When the bombardment of white goo finally stopped, she got up from her crouching position and knelt on her knees and the tips of her toes. She wiped the creamy stuff off her eyes first, and blinked to remove it. She looked down and saw more of the white substance over her boobs. She ran it through her fingers, feeling the unusual texture. The remnants of the first shot of the white stuff was still in her mouth, it had a stronger taste compared to the liquid from before. Not a bad taste.

"Hey, Luffy" She said, turning to her kidnapper, planning to ask more about this strange stuff only to see that he was already passed out on the grass, a bubble rising from his nose as he lay flat on his back, exhausted from pleasure. Margaret smiled. She wiped some of the white stuff from her fingers onto the grass next to him and went back to the ocean to wash the white goo off her body. As she stood up she could feel that her pussy was still wet, but she resisted reaching down there. When Luffy wakes up, maybe he could help her with that…

**Well, there you go. My first fanfiction. Please R&R, any sort of feedback is welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all liked it and I will have chapter 2 up in due time. **


End file.
